Magnetite
Raw Magnetite = Magnetite (Commonly known as "Mag") is the third-highest tier ore in the game, only surpassed by Emerald and the Void Shard. It is found in Fallen Meteorites and since the Emerald Update until the Map Legacy Update, the Queen Ant’s lair and from the Queen Ant herself. Raw Magnetite can be smelted near a campfire which will result in a Magnetite Bar but takes 4 minutes to cook. A Magnetite Chest can normally be bought for 2,000 coins, and it yields 12 Raw Magnetite and 5 Essence. It is currently on sale for 1,000 coins as of the Emeralds Update. Obtaining Magnetite is obtainable from Meteorites (which randomly spawn every 1-2 hours), or by mining a Magnetite Rock in the Void Dimension. It used to be obtainable by killing the Queen Ant or mining the 3 Meteor Rocks in her lair. An old method, killing the Queen Ant would have given a whopping 14 Magnetite Ore. Destroying a Meteorite gives a maximum of eleven Magnetite Ores. Unfortunately, the Queen Ant and her lair have been removed as of the Map Legacy Update, which means no free magnetite anymore... The Shelly Friend can also occasionally dig this up. Thanks to the new update you can obtain magnetite by: destroying the ice giant/giant located at the between the Pink Diamond Shelby and the Dancing Shelly behind a mountain, mining it in the Void, purchasing Magnetite chests with coins and dropping them, killing players who have this resource, and the very uncommon one: Find adurite meteorites( I know you must be thinking, I want Adurite not magnetite. Well apparently you can get them from adurite meoterites), then you place a campfire nearby an adurite meoterite(specifically near the red stone colored rocks next to the adurite core with adurite pooping out. Then you wait for an average of 20 seconds - 2 mins and the adurite popping out of the red rock, a magnetite bar will be produced. You can still mine the adurite and get the normal amount of adurite = 2 adurite ores. It is a weired glitch that still needs to be patched. But it is very efficient for farming magnetite. Usage Magnetite Bars can be used to craft Magnetite Armor, Magnetite Tools, Magnetite Walls, Void Armor, and the Magnetite Crossbow. Trivia * The abbreviation for Magnetite has been used so much (by the Booga Booga player base) that barely anyone uses the word "Magnetite," but instead they use "Mag." * Soybeen stated that this may be the last ore implemented into the game. ** This information was falsified later on when Emeralds came out. * Magnetite was introduced on 3/10/18, the Meteorite Update. * In real life, Magnetite is mainly composed of iron and has a dark grey color. * The magnetite chest drops 12 magnetite upon opening and costs 1000 coins. This is 1 more than the maximum amount of ore gained by mining the meteorite and 8 less than the total amount of magnetite you get from the Queen Ant’s lair, making some experienced players think it is essentially a rip-off. * The player used to be able to obtain Magnetite by destroying the Totem of the Moon on Crystal Island which instantly spawned a Fallen Meteorite. ** But as of now, the Lonely God replaced the totem of the moon but still spawns a Meteorite. * Due to its value as a rare ore, players frequently use Magnetite as currency. ** However, that may not be the case anymore since the addition of Emeralds. * In the time that the game would be set, only wealthy people would be able to afford purple dye, similar to how only experienced players can get Magnetite. * Since the Emeralds Update, Magnetite can now be found in the now-removed Queen Ant’s lair in the form of Meteor Rocks. * The Queen Ant gave the most Magnetite, dropping a whopping 14 Magnetite upon death, which is more than a Magnetite Chest. * There is a glitch you can do with the Magnetite Meteor. If the meteor is just mined, you will only get 8 Magnetite, but if you put campfires around the rocks, you get an additional 3 Magnetite. * There is a glitch with the new adurite meteors where you can get magnetite bars by smelting the adurite textures on the rocks |-|Magnetite Bar = Smelting Magnetite Ore in a campfire will yield Magnetite Bars. Crafting * Magnetite Armor * Magnetite Tools * Magnetite Crossbow * Void Armor |-|Magnetite Shelly = Each Magnetite Shelly has 100 health,and will drop 1 Magnetite and 2 Raw Meat upon extermination. Magnetite Shelly comes from Magnetite meteorite. |-| Space So far, it seems like magnetite takes up 3 inventory space. But magnetite bars have the most capacity, occupying 6 of your bag Category:Ores Category:Useables Category:Bars Category:Smeltables Category:Magnetite Items Category:Materials Category:Top-Tier